


Wild, Sweet And Cool

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It gets a little too hot on the dance floor and they just can't make it home in time.





	Wild, Sweet And Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N: Ok, guys. By now, you know the drill. And we (May & Stace) like feedback. Lots of it, so please, do your best. :) And just for the warning, POVs switch in the story, so we hope you guys won't get lost reading this thing. ;)

* * *

It`s 2:25 AM and Brian knows he has an early start at Kinnetik. But somehow, he can't pull himself away from the man in his embrace. Just as he throws his head back, the pink velvety tongue trails beneath his ear. He sighs deeply, clutching on the man`s shoulder to stay upright. And there are dozens of hot young men, that're swaying around the two of them, but somehow, they always end up being the center of the attention. He takes a lungful of air dense with testosterone, while the music pumps through his veins like crazy. Every cell of his body is suddenly on alert, every inch of his skin burns to be touched, to be caressed. Blindly, he thrusts his hand into a mane of hair, combing through the locks with passion he always carries within, as his arousal climbs to a completely new level.

 

Another sigh leaves his lungs, when he feels a tongue on the base of his neck. Licking. Sucking. Torturing the skin, like only a lover knows. 

 

"Oh, God." 

 

He moans, as he feels a hand entering his pants. And the thing is... he really doesn't want this happening among all these people. It was a high at the beginning, and the pull will probably always be there, but he wants the privacy at the moment. He wants the things he never allowed himself to have before, and this is not the place. This is certainly not the time. But, he does want the man, that is in his arms. The man that works his own magic on Brian`s body, on Brian`s senses. Brian wants everything, this man has to offer. And he has come far enough to admit it, after five years of stumbling through the darkness.

 

Justin's body is alive and on fire, as it always has been and always will, where the brunet before him is concerned. Slender fingers slid inside Brian's jeans only moments before stroking the velvet skin of his cock bringing about moaning sounds from his older lover. His tongue trailing towards Brian's neck towards his mouth where he is welcomed openly. Their tongues twining together doing battle, as a wave of lust sweeps them up and swallows them whole. Five years and it still feel as powerful as the first time. The only difference is the knowledge they both hold within and the know how of the others body to bring the ump most of pleasure to each other. 

His free hand travels up Brian's chest beneath his shirt to twist and pull at a male nipple eliciting even more of those delicious moans. Blue hues almost close from the passion raging inside of him, breaking the kiss as he hoarsely whispers. 

 

"Fuck me." 

That hand traveling through his blond tresses, making him arch his head back, as lips descend upon the pale flesh of his neck. 

 

_"Brian..."_

 

He moans, wanting and needing more then the heavy petting and kissing.

 

As the glitter falls on them, Brian`s lips assault his dancing partner`s full pink ones. Brian tries so very hard to possess him. Almost to climb into him right there on the dance floor. But, it's like out of body experience at this point, because Brian can't wait anymore for the most intimate contact. He can already feel the humming of his need, that seems to be insatiable. And he has already seen this body thousands upon thousands of times, but every time is like the first. Every touch, every kiss, every stroke is exactly what he aches for every moment of every day. No one really knows or understands what it means for Brian to be close to this man. But to Brian, it's like the air he breathes. And before he goes completely insane, he grabs and pulls the hand out of his pants. 

 

"Not here." 

 

Finally opening his eyes, Brian takes his hand and pulls him toward the exit. They stumble through the throngs of people still grinding and bumping to the beat, and an eternity away from the doors, as Brian pushes the blond slowly in front of him. Their mouths are connected, arms caressing the skin wherever they can reach. As they manage to exit the club, they get as far as the back alley of Babylon. They are all alone there, for once. And Brian knows. Their home is too far away for this hunger to be quenched. This fire needs to be fed right this second. 

Gently, Brian pushes the blond into the wall. His eyes can't look away even for a split moment. He can honestly say, that he would cry, if he wasn't so fucking horny. 

Brian kisses his lips once, twice, as his tongue rejoices at the contact.

 

The blond knows at this moment, that he will explode if Brian is not inside of him and soon. His hands fumble at the zipper of his lover's jeans, as their lips kiss almost brutally. The sounds of the metal teeth grinding down, as fingers finish their task and free his lover's hard cock, echo down the alley, while artistic digits curve around Brian and stroke the tender flesh. Wanting more contact. Justin breaks the kiss, head lolling back, as he gazes up at his lover, a silent plea in those blue hues. He can't wait any longer and by the look he gets in return, he knows he won't have to. Brian returns the favor by unzipping Justin's jeans and his hand slides inside, as the lovers in perfect synchronized strokes nearly bring each other to completion. Just a second before Brian turns the blond and shoves him face first against the wall. And without any warning.

 

Justin's hands flatten against the bricks to either side of his head. Heavy breathing mingles with the sound of plastic crinkling, a clear indication that Brian had just opened a condom. One hand grabs the pale hip, as he rolls the condom on, using the same hand to reach into his pocket for a small tube of lube and squeezes a good amount on his fingers before rubbing his fingers together. Impatiently , he warms the gel, as he slides his fingers inside Justin. His actions are answered by a low guttural moan from the blond, followed by pushing back against Brian's hand.

 

Brian can feel it coming. He can almost see it in his mind`s eye. Like it is already here, although he hasn't even entered Justin`s body yet. Brian`s every caress spells 

 

_"I love you"._

 

Every kiss whispers 

 

_"I need you"._

 

And in a one smooth unscripted movement, he slides inside of his lover, needy moans knocked out of both of their lungs. He pushes inside of Justin`s ass over and over again, as their hands entwine almost unconsciously. The air around them crackles, while the only things that can be heard in that alley are their whimpers and groans. Brian strokes deeper inside the tight channel, as beads of sweat trickle down his temple. His every push is a new beginning, a new adventure, that leads them down the different road. 

 

Justin`s every moan squeezes every nerve in Brian`s stomach, always leaving the brunet teetering on the edge of the cliff. And Brian keeps pushing inside of him, as every muscle in Justin`s ass clenches tightly around his hard cock. Like a freight train coming straight at you, he can feel the climax approaching. It rolls through the air, mixing with the rain drops, that begin to pelt their connected bodies. 

 

"Shit. _So close._ " 

 

Brian whispers, strokes coming closer and closer. And if it was anyone else in question, he could prolong this. But with Justin, it's close to impossible. Every moan the boy makes, every move brings Brian closer to completion. And for once, he is OK with that. They both are, because they are together. They are sharing this moment.

 

Then it happens, their fingers twining together even tighter, until two sets of knuckles turn white from the exertion. Without even touching his own swollen member, Justin comes shooting all over the wall in front of him. A quick moment later, the tightening of his anal walls sends Brian into that same place of oblivion, in which both of them are floating high upon. The brunet's head lolls forward, until his forehead is resting against Justin's shoulder blades. Their breathing evenly matched, as they wait for the time when they can both move again. 

 

"Damn." 

 

Justin groans, when Brian pulls out of him and discards the condom. 

 

"That was hot." 

 

He grins widely, as he turns to face his older lover. The two of them pull up their pants and zip up. Justin leans up on his tiptoes, so he'd be closer to Brian. Perfect white teeth nip at his lovers chin in a teasing fashion, his blue hues sparkling with the intensity of his love for this man. Slowly, Brian pulls the boy down the alley and toward their car. He holds him closer, their sides touching, as they run straight to the vehicle. 

Their breaths mingle, as Brian leans down and steals a kiss from his lover. 

 

"You know, Sunshine... One of these days, you will be the death of me." 

 

Justin grins widely at him and their lips brush again. And as far as Brian is concerned, his hopes are still alive, when it comes to eternity. But this time, he prefers to be young and beautiful with Justin. Because, he is certain this time around. The beauty is really in the eye of the beholder.


End file.
